Like Father Like Daughter
by The-Spirit-of-a-Child
Summary: after X3. Go inside for summery. T for language LOTSA CHAPTERS UP!
1. Little 'Uns

Like Father Like Daughter

By Spirit of a Child

Warning: Mild to strong language

Sexuality (non graphic)

X3 spoilers

Summery: Follows the childhood of a girl named Elphaba, born to Mystique after she got a drunk Wolverine to have sex with her. Then goes on into her childhood where she runs away, goes to the mansion, and meets her father (even if she doesn't know he's her dad) and he starts to unknowingly bond with her. That's all I say right now. Just read. I've been itching to type this up since I started writing it on paper.

Please No flames. I want constructive critasizm (know that's spelled wrong)

Chapter One

Raven

He didn't know it was me. How could he? How could he possibly realize that the slut that he's in bed with used to be his arch-nemesis? He couldn't. He didn't. My voice only slightly stirred a memory in his drunken mind. The Wolverine is somewhat hard to miss. You're in a Canadian bar watching wild cage matches and you hear about some American man in a nice leather jacket sucking down Jack Daniels like there's no tomorrow and one of the things that the observant bartender noticed was that he had swollen knuckles. Obvious much? But never mind, he knows me as Raven. It is my name. The cure. I curse it with every fiber of my being. It did this to me. Turned me into one of _them_. Mystique is no more. Just Raven. But that doesn't mean that Raven can't act Mystique-ish now and then. The 12sex12 was excellent. Absolutely fabulous. But that isn't what I'm supposed to be telling you about. I'm supposed to be telling you about the girl. My girl. His girl. _Our _girl. "Our" anything defied the laws of physics. Me and the Wolverine (excuse me, the Wolverine and I) ever being a "we" is at its finest maniacally insane. But………… (Yes there is a "but") we are a "we" and there is something that is "ours". Shocking, but true. Afterwards, when the night was long gone and he being back at the mansion, I was alone. As much as I hated Eric for what he did, I still wished he had never left me the way he did. I knew that if he came back, though the chances of that was a near impossibility, I would go back. But a near impossibility isn't impossibility, and back Eric came, saying that he had a way to reverse the cure. I went with him. I was so lost and alone that he was all I had left. Soon I could shape shift a bit again. Pyro was back with us, so it was like old times. About a month after my little episode with Logan (which I had conveniently forgotten to tell Eric about) I started having strange symptoms. There was a new mutant who had joined us, he had x-ray vision and had been through med school he took a look at me and said, "Mystique, you're pregnant". I swallowed. Eric was silent with shock for a moment then said, "Would you care to explain my dear?" his voice dangerously soft. I swallowed again, "I, um, kinda, um, mighta…sorta…kinda…had, um, sex with, um, a man, who, um, mighta been, um, a mutant that we, um, know, kinda…sorta…maybe" I was really nervous and could barely get the words out. "And who might that mutant be?" He asked, his voice still deadly soft. "……………the Wolverine" I whispered, baring myself for what was coming. "THE WOLVERINE?" Eric roared. John and Ferdy (the mutant who had x-ray vision) dropped and put their hands over their heads. But no metal came flying with Eric's rage, but I was in big trouble. Ferdy quickly tried to cover up for me (bless him)" That will mean a new member of the Brotherhood, Magneto. One that is uncorrupt by the outside world". Eric paused for a moment, "This is true. Be that as it may…." He glared at me "You are not of the line. What you did was-" "Skip the lecture Eric, I'm a bit old for the 'you did a no-no' talk" I snapped at him, no longer worried that he would send fifty pounds of steel flying at my head. "What you did will have consequences. Some good, some bad. That is all I know. We will take care of you and prepare for the baby". I sighed with relief as he motioned for John and Ferdy to get up. The next months were tough. It was when the cravings started that it became hell. I craved chocolate. I had to have chocolate. If I didn't have chocolate I would die. Then came the swelling and the super mega über cravings. And **_then_** came the babies. Yes _babies _as in plural. I had twins. The first one came out pretty easy. I named him Mosca. Hey, don't blame me, I like the name. I don't understand it very well, but I think that when two mutants have children that the child is born with it's powers. That's how they were. When Mosca came out, he wreathed and screamed and his body was shape shifting. The next twin was a _teensy_ bit more stubborn. I didn't know all the trouble she would be. All I knew was that this little girl did not want to come out of my warm comfy uterus. So I pushed and pushed and pushed and pushed until she finally popped out. Now let me tell you, this girl was very pissed about being pushed out and she started screaming, to tell us about exactly how pissed she was. As I watched her, she disappeared. I could still hear her screaming but…she was gone. Ferdy stared down at his hands, "She's still there" he said perplexed. Then she reappeared and we stared at her. "Her power…" he whispered. "…is invisibility" I replied. I looked at her. Elphaba . I don't know where that came from. But it came. The voice said "She's Elphaba". So I said, "She's Elphaba". Ferdy didn't ask any questions he just took her and cleaned her off as they got me in the large four poster bed they had gotten me. John had given Eric a lot of crap about it so he got three more. Now Eric has to get another crib. Poor man. They loaded me on and I blacked out. I woke up five hours later to crying and screaming. My precious little babies were hungry. I turned into Grace and started to tiredly breast feed them. That's how it happened. I had kids. I raised them pretty good I think. For a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. I love both of them so much. But Elphaba…she's…just…so much like… him. Logan. The Wolverine. She looked like a tiny female him. Every time I looked at her I saw Logan staring back. Those dull hazel eyes that I had once associated with a strong sexy man were now filled with the innocent curiosity of a small girl. And you couldn't sneak up on her. She could sniff the air like him and sense if someone was around. Her little face had the shape of his and she had his dark brown hair too. Oh, and I forgot to mention she could heal herself. And turn invisible the way I already told you. Mosca had my power, but he doesn't show up much until the end of this story. And I'll turn this story over to my daughter in a moment. I knew that if I wanted her to stay with the Brotherhood, I'd have to keep her father a secret from her. But you can't keep a secret forever, can you?

A.N.- The story got kind of weird in the middle. I just didn't feel like going into full detail about Mystique's pregnancy. And just to let you know, Ferdy isn't going to play a big part at all, he's just a little ad-in. I originally wrote like almost all of this story down on paper before I saw X3. So I had to make serious changes. The only phrase that was used over again was, "All I knew was that this little girl did not want to come out of my warm comfy uterus". Weird phrase, but I liked it. Very, very long author's note isn't it. I'll give you more on the next chapters. the 12sex12 is so it doesn't delete that word.


	2. Running Away

Like Father Like Daughter

By Spirit of a Child

Warning: Mild to strong language

Sexuality (non graphic)

X3 spoilers

Summery: Follows the childhood of a girl named Elphaba, born to Mystique after she got a drunken Wolverine to have sex with her. Then goes on into her childhood where she runs away, goes to the mansion, and meets her father (even if she doesn't know he's her dad) and he starts to unknowingly bond with her. That's all I say right now. Just read. I've been itching to type this up since I started writing it on paper.

Chapter 2

Elphaba

I was raised to hate the X-Men. To despise them. I had no trouble hating them. Neither did Mosca. But Mosca does have a _much_ more vicious personality than me. It was always that way. I'm not fluttery or feminine, that would be just not me. I'm just not heartless and cruel like he is. I know I speak very frankly about my brother, but don't get me wrong, I do love him (or at least, I did). But we have very little in common. He shape shifts, I turn invisible and heal myself. He's cruel, I pity. Oh, and while I'm at it, let me tell you, I lied. I was feminine. Just **_not_** fluttery. But Mosca and I have very similar tempers. We're fiery and we erupt when we're angry. But I go off on every little thing, while he knows how to control his temper. Oh yeah, and I growl. When I'm in a really bad mood and someone bothers me, I snarl at them. Like a real snarl, not snapping at them, I snarl. It's rather guttural for a small girl, but anyway. Mosca and I some how survived each other. Until that fateful day………(lame, I know) I heard a very interesting conversation between mom and Uncle Eric (Magneto, I called them all uncle. Like Uncle John and Uncle Ferdy). "Eric, we'll have to tell her about her father sooner or later" Mom said. Uncle Eric scowled, "Mystique, if she knew……….. She'd………". "She'd what, Eric" Mom sneered. "Join them. You know she would. If she knew she had a father……. You know she'd want to know everything about him. She is so much like him" he spat out. Mom's sneer increased, "She's too young to join the X-Men, Eric. She's five". My first thought was 'Me? Join the X-Men? What the smooshafooshapoo?'. "Well she'll go to that damned school then" he hissed. "Dammit Eric, I've raised her against that" Mom spat. "Then tell her! Tell her that she can find her father at that damned school with the damned X-Men! See if she stays then!". There was a sharp noise like a clap and I peeked in the room. Uncle Eric was standing there with his mouth hanging open "How dare you-" he spluttered. The sharp noise came again and this time I realized that she had slapped him, "You fing piece of sh". In spite of myself, I gasped, I had never heard mom swear like that. She heard me and looked up and her eyes went wide, "Elphaba". I stared at her, shaking my head. She whispered painfully, "Elphaba, wait I-". I bolted, tears streaming down my face. I had a father. Mom had lied to me. I ran towards the way out. I jumped into the small craft that belonged to us and flew off in it. Yes I had been taught how to drive it. I landed it in a wooded grove on the mainland. I got out and left it, knowing they would find it. I had heard about the school before and I knew it was Westchester, New York. I don't know how I made there. I just did. Well, I almost made it there on my own. Let me tell you how I got help. I walked through the woods. My compass and map telling me I was going the right way (I had stolen them along with my watch and whistle). I looked up and found myself by a road. I looked at the map, then the compass. It was a road that led right into Westchester County. But it was late and I was tired. I walked across the road to where the creek was and sat on the muddy bank (take note of the muddy bank). Then it started to rain. I sighed as the sky dumped on me. It was raining so hard that I didn't hear the motorcycle racing down the road. And I didn't hear it stop. But I did hear the voice yelling, "Hey kid, get off the bank, you'll fall in!". Good advice. To bad I never got a chance to follow it. He scared me so bad that I toppled into the creek. When I hit that ice cold water, everything went black.

A.N.- A tad shorter than the last chapter. I hope this is holding your interest. It gets more interesting as it goes on. Especially the horse thing 


	3. Hitchhikers

Like Father Like Daughter

By Spirit of a Child

Warning: Mild to Strong Language

Sexuality (non graphic)

X3 spoilers

Summery: Follows the childhood of a girl named Elphaba, born to Mystique after she got a drunk Wolverine to have sex with her. Then goes on into her childhood where she runs away, goes to the mansion, and meets her father (even if she doesn't know he's her dad) and he starts to unknowingly bond with her. That's all I say right now. Just read. I've been itching to type this up since I started writing it on paper.

Chapter 3

Wolverine

I must be retarded or something. Why can't I just learn my lesson about hitchhikers? Especially cute little girl ones. Well, Marie wasn't so little, but still. Whatever. Now this kid was little. As in tiny. She looked like four or something. What in hellfire is some four year old girl doing thirty miles from Westchester? I had no clue. But I did know that when people who can't heal themselves like me get really wet and really cold, they get sick. I jumped up off my bike ran towards the bank and snatched her out of the water. She coughed and spluttered up water while I awkwardly cradled her in my arms. When the coughing and spluttering stopped, the shivering started. She was shaking like a jackhammer. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her. When she stopped shaking she was quiet for a moment, then her eyes popped open and she shrieked. Now that scared the shi- crap (curse Ororo staring over my shoulder) out of me and I almost dropped her. I set her down. Her eyes went the size of hubcaps, "Who arwe you?" she asked in a little tiny voice. I lay my hand on her shoulder, hoping to show her that I meant her no harm, "Logan" I said. She looked at my hand, then up at me, "Tank you" the she disappeared. I jumped and I heard little footsteps running away. Then there was a grunt and a thud and I looked over to see her laying on the ground, having tripped over a rock. I walked over and picked her up, "One: don't run off with my jacket, and two: You're a mutant". She looked up at me and stuck out her chin, "You gotta pwobwim wid dat?". I had to hide a smile at her tough act, "No I don't. But answer me this. What is a little girl doing thirty miles outside Westchester County?". She lost some of her bravado at that, "I'm wunnin' away" she stared at the ground. I felt a stab of pity, knowing the stories of so many mutants disowned by their parents. I shook it off, "Did they kick you out?" I asked gruffly. She shook her head, "No, I'm out to find my daddy". Then she looked up at me, "Why do you wanna know?". I sighed, "Cuz mutants gotta watch out for each other". She blinked, "You a mutant too?". I nodded, "A complete freak" I replied, a smile creeping onto my lips. Her little eyes lit up, "If you a mutant too, den can you tell me how to get to dith pwathe I twyin' to get to. I hear 'bout a pwathe dat mutanth can go to when dey don't got no pwathe to go. Do you know where dat ith?". I smiled at her, "As a matter of fact kid, I do". I flipped out the cell phone that Ororo's made me keep and flipped it open and pressed one. I smiled to myself as it said 'calling home'. She stared at me, "Whatchoo doin' Wogan?". I glanced at her and said, "Just warnin' Storm that you're comin'". I put it up to my ear as Ororo picked up, "What is it Logan?" she asked. I blinked "How did you know it was me?". She sighed, "Caller ID Logan, tells you who's callin'". I shook my head, "Look Ororo, I met this mutant kid who's lookin' to find the mansion and I wanted to warn you that she's coming". "Oh" she said, her tone becoming more business-like "What's her name?". "What's your name kid?" I asked. "Elphaba" she said. "Elphaba" I repeated to Storm. There was a pause and she said "Elphaba?". "Yeah" I said. "Okay. How old is she?". I turned to Elphaba "How old are you?". "Nine" she said. "About four" I told Ororo. "Four?" she asked, "Isn't that kind of young?". "Storm, she has a lisp, she says her Rs and Ls like Ws, she says TH like a D, and has three inches on Yoda, she's four". Storm murmured something then said, "She's probably Second Generation". "Second Generation?" I asked. "Yeah" she said, "Both of her parents were probably mutants". "Oh" I said. "What color are her eyes?". I peered at the kid, "What is that color, it's sorta light brown-?". "Hazel Logan, like yours" she said, obviously exasperated, "What color is her hair?". "Dark brown" I said, getting tired of describing the girl, "Look Stormy, can't you find out this stuff when we get there?". "Okay Logan, one last question, what race is she, what color is her skin?". I glanced at the girl, "She's white, now I'm gonna get her to the school and you can pester the poor kid there. **_Goodbye_**" I said pointedly and hung up. The kid looked at me, "How did you know I wathn't nine?" she asked. "Because you're too small to be nine. Now get on the bike". She looked at it, "I get to wide dat?" she asked reverently. I found myself smiling again, "Yeah Elphaba, you do". "I wike it" she said. I grinned, "Alright Elphaba, hop on the most awesome motorcycle ever and I'll get you somewhere warm and dry". She squeaked happily and started trying to climb up on it. I shook my head and picked her up and sat her on it. Then I got on in front of her and said, "Hold on tight kid" She grabbed me around the waist and buried her face in my back. I couldn't help smiling. I started up the bike and we set off. Going about sixty it only took us thirty minutes. Wait……. Duh; sixty, thirty miles. Yeah I must be retarded. We got there and the sky was still caving in. I sped into the garage and sighed, turning the bike off. The kid let go of me and looked around, "Dith pwathe ith cool". "I shrugged, "Yeah, its okay". She cocked her head at me and said "Yeah, it'th okay". I blinked, "Hey what are you doin'?" "Hey, what arwe you doin'". "Hey kid, stop copying me" "Hey kid, thtop copying me". "Kid, I'm serious" "Kid, I'm thewiouth". I glared at her and she stared back with those innocent angel eyes. "Logan" I heard Storm's voice. I turned to look at her. She smiled, "What's wrong with you". I sighed, "She's copyin' everything I say" "She'th copyin' evwyting I thay". Storm looked down at her with a slight smile gracing her lips. "What do I do?" I asked. She winked at me and said "What do I do?". I blinked, "What in the hell are you doing?" "What in the hell are you doing?". Elphaba blinked, "Hey! Dat'th my game". Storm turned to her and said, "Hey! That's my game". "Hey thtop copyin' me!" "Hey stop copying me!" "THTOP!!" "STOP!!". The little girl burst into tears and Storm got down and said, "You didn't like that, did you?". The kid shook her head, still sniffling. "Well how do you think Logan felt when you did that to him?" Ororo replied. She looked up at me and I raised my eyebrows at her. She sniffled and looked back at Storm, "He didn't cry". "I don't cry" I said. Storm rolled her eyes, "Shut up Logan, I've seen you cry". "When?!?" I asked, offended. "Both times Jean died and when the Professor was killed". I felt my face lighting up, "Well…………..you cried too". "At least I admit I cried". She sighed and shook her head and turned back to Elphaba, "Anyway. He didn't like it when you copied him. Now say you're sorry". The kid looked up at me, "Sawee" she whispered. Storm smiled "And I'm sorry that I made you cry. There, all better. Now we can get you settled here". She took Elphaba by the hand and walked off with her. I followed suit, still confused. I had the strangest feeling that this girl was gonna be trouble.

A.N: Long chapter, this was fun. Wrote it in an hour. And about "Sawee", just pronounce it and you'll get it if you didn't already. Me and my auto spell checker had a lot of fun with Elphaba's speech. And I don't own X-Men or even the name Elphaba, it's from the book "Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West" it's the WWOTW's name. But I do own Elphaba herself and Mosca and Ferdy. So hah! blows raspberry I own something.


	4. Girls R Us

Like Father Like Daughter

By Spirit of a Child

Warning: Mild to strong language

Sexuality (non graphic)

X3 spoilers

Summery: Follows the childhood of a girl named Elphaba, born to Mystique after she got a drunken Wolverine to have sex with her. Then goes on into her childhood where she runs away, goes to the mansion, and meets her father (even if she doesn't know he's her dad) and he starts to unknowingly bond with her. That's all I say right now. Just read. I've been itching to type this up since I started writing it on paper.

Chapter Four

Wolverine

The kid was trouble. First it was the rooming problem. They didn't want to stick her with the older girls. She got her own room. Then she had to have private lessons. Marie ended up doing that. And then there was the way the teens talked. We told them no śėΧ jokes when she was around. Everything went wrong. I lay back on my bed. Oh, it felt good. There was a noise and I sat up, claws out. I saw an exhausted Kitty leaning against the wall,

"Elphaba pant pant pant".

I got up, "What happened?" She flopped on my bed and lay there a few seconds, and then said,

"Bobby took Elphaba down to the horse stables. Elphaba freaked out, the horses scared her. She shut herself in an empty stall and started screaming for you".

I sighed, one more problem. I opened my door and sprinted down the stairs towards the horse stables. When I got there I heard the screaming and I ran in. Some kids were trying to calm the scared horses while others were peeking under a horse stall from where the screams seemed to be coming from. I pushed through them and got down on my hands and knees and peeked under,

"Kid?".

The screams turned into sobs which quieted down,

"Wogan?"

Came the terrified little whisper. And with that terrified little mispronunciation of my name (yes, I know, big word) all my annoyance disappeared and my heart melted,

"I'm here kid, what's wrong?".

She sniffled

"Da horthe wuthe gonna eat me".

I sighed,

"The horse was not going to eat you Elphaba".

"It'th gonna eat me!"

she sobbed, getting distressed.

"Shhhhh" I whispered as comfortingly as I can be,

"It won't eat you kid, I won't let it".

She sniffled,

"You won't?".

"I won't let anything get you Elphaba. I promise"

I told her. I held out my arms and she crawled towards me. I scooped her up and took her out of the stables. There was a chorus of

"Thank you Logan".

I just smiled. I looked at the little girl in my arms. She peeked up at me, looking timid,

"Ith you mad at me?".

I looked at her in surprise,

"Why should I be mad at you?".

"The horthe wuthe gonna eat me and I thcreamed and thcreamed and thcreamed. Evvybody elthe mad at me".

My heart was so melted it was like mush. This was the sweetest, most innocent child I had ever laid eyes on. I took her up to her room. It looked kinda like mine except the room was a bit smaller. She even had a Queen sized bed. I plopped her down on it and looked at her. She was wearing what she had been wearing when I had found her, except it looked cleaner. I looked her up and down,

"Don't you have any clothes?".

She looked down at herself, "I got dith cwothes".

I shook my head "That's it?".

She looked around "Yup".

I shook my head again, "You need more clothes kid".

She cocked her head to one side, "Why you call me kid?".

I blinked, "Well, actually…….I call almost everybody that. 'Cept Storm and Furball".

"Why you call **_me_** kid?".

"Cuz you are one, I guess".

"Do you gotta call me kid?".

"Would you like me to call you something else?".

"Yeh. Give me nickname".

"Hmmm…… how 'bout shortie".

"Naw".

"Shrimp?".

"Nah".

"Munchkin?".

She paused, "Munchkin. Munchykin. Munchkin. I like dat".

"All right, you're a Munchkin".

She giggled. I got serious then,

"Elphaba, you need more clothes than that".

She looked at herself again, "I do?".

I nodded, "Let's go ask Storm about it".

I scooped her up and she let out a shriek of laughter. I put her down and she followed me to Storm's 'office'.

"Ororo" I said, snapping her out of her reverie. She looked up,

"What?".

I scooped Elphaba up "The girl needs more clothes; this is all she's got".

Ororo blinked, then nodded,

"Yes, I'll get someone to go out later".

I shook my head, "She needs clothes now Storm".

Storm looked at me pointedly, "Then I suggest **_you_** go get her some".

I scowled, "Are you crazy? I can't go out shopping for a four year old girl".

"And why not".

"What do ya mean 'why not'".

"I mean why not. Why can't you go to the mall and buy clothes for her. Just make sure it fits her and that she looks good in it. That's it".

"I don't have any money" I argued.

"You're a teacher Logan, you have a salary" she snapped.

"Since when have I got paid for anything" I rolled my eyes.

"Since you started teaching. You've got your own spending account, if you use it or not".

I stared at her, "I have money?".

"Yes Logan, you have money".

I blinked, "Cool".

Storm groaned, "Here Logan, I'll take it out of your account" she opened up her wallet and gave me ten twenty's. I grinned, "Alright, I'll go". And I did. I grabbed the girl stuck her in the back seat of one of the cars. Turned it on with my claw. And we were off. Rode a ways. Turned off onto R. 22. It took two freakin' hours to get to a large enough city. We went into the mall.

"No".

"Come on Wogan, I wanna shop dare".

"I said no. I'm not going in 'Girls R Us'".

"But Wogan….." she started to sniffle. I raised my eyes to heaven,

"Look Munchkin, if I give you money will you go find someone in there to help you shop?".

Elphaba looked thoughtful for a moment then said,

"Okay".

I sighed with relief and handed her three twenty's. I watched her run in. Compared to all the other little girls in there she looked dirty and ratty. Mothers crinkled up their noses at her while their daughters sniffed with contempt. I scowled silently. They had nothing on Elphaba's spirit and innocence. The kid ran up to the counter and peeked over. I saw her say something to the lady at the register who replied with open disdain that Elphaba did not seem to catch. My scowl deepened. She showed the lady her money and the woman unwillingly led the girl into the racks of clothes. I watched them get two pairs of pants, a skirt, three shirts, underwear, socks, and a pair of white sandals. Elphaba smiled and paid for the clothes cheerfully and started out of the store. One of the other girls made a comment to the other and they snickered. Elphaba turned around looking confused and slightly hurt. I was scowling deeper than I had ever scowled before and my eyes were narrowed as I watched the girls make a circle around her snickering and insulting her. Tears filled Elphaba's sweet little eyes and I cracked. I stood up straight and walked straight towards them. I got there just in time to hear a comment about her hair. I grabbed Elphaba by the wrist and snapped, "Leave her alone". The mothers were with their daughters in a split second, looking offended and cruel, "How dare you snap at our daughters?!?". I stared back at them just as cruelly, "Those little monsters you call your daughters made my kid cry, and I don't take well to that" I snapped, not thinking of my reference to Elphaba as my daughter. "She was contaminating our air with her lack of cleanliness" they sniffed. "Well you're contaminating my air with your revolting perfume. Now **_goodbye_**" I snarled and dragged Elphaba out of the store. I felt great satisfaction as I heard their gasps of horror and anger. That feeling disappeared when I heard Elphaba still crying I turned to her. Tears were streaming down her face. I picked her up and quickly took her outside. I sat her on a bench and go down on my knees so I was almost eye level with her. I wiped her eyes, "Shhhhh, Shhhhh, Shhhhh" I whispered. I cupped her little face in my hand, she leaned into it. She sobbed quietly and I just stroked her hair. She quieted down after a few minutes and I asked, "What did they say?". The tears started back, "Day cawled me a thtweet urchin and told me I was ugwy and thtupid. Den day said dat nobody wuvs me cuthe I'm ugwy and thtupid". I felt a deep hatred rising up in my chest that made me want to roar, but I pushed it down and whispered, "They don't know anything Munchkin. They're the ones that are stupid and ugly, you're perfect. And you are not a street urchin. And **_I_** love you, so there". She sniffled and looked at me with puffy eyes "Really?" she whispered. "Yes" I said immediately, "Elphaba look" I sighed, "I've never been a particularly nice person. I've never loved easily. But there are exceptions to that. And kid, I love you. I do. Sometimes I may not act like it, but I will always care about you". She smiled slightly and said, "Back in the thtore, oo cawed me your kid. Ith I your kid?". I blinked realizing I had said that, "I did say that didn't I? Well………yeah Munchkin, you are my kid". She smiled and leaned against my arm, "Wogan, I wanna be jutht wike oo". I couldn't help smiling at her, "Well………there is still time to shop, you wanna go somewhere that I'll go in with you?". Elphaba nodded, "Hey Wogan, can oo caw me Elphie?". I blinked in surprise and said, "Sure Elphie". I took her by the hand and led her back in the mall. Two hours later the two hundred Storm had given me was gone except for ten dollars. I gave Elphie two bucks and I kept the rest. The sun had set as we rode back to the school and Elphie's eyes gently closed as she fell asleep. I sighed and looked at her. Yeah, I could deal with her being my kid. She adored me. Her little eyes popped open and she smiled adorably. I grinned at her and looked back at the road. She climbed out of her seat and onto my lap. I glared down at her, "Get back in your seat Munchkin". She stuck out her lip and gave me the big puppy dog eyes. I sighed, "You just pray that we don't get pulled over". She smiled adorably again and snuggled up against me, laying her head against my chest. I sighed again, she had me wrapped around her little finger and she knew it. "Wogan?" she whispered. I glanced down at her, "Yeah Elphie?". "Wiwll oo be my daddy, oo know, until I find my weal daddy?".

My heart melted into mush, "Okay kid. Just keep it our little secret, okay?". She smiled and buried her face into my upper chest. I felt her breathing slow down as she fell asleep again. I kissed the top of her head and turned back toward the road. It was about an hour later that we got to the mansion. I carried her inside, and lay her on her bed. She snuggled on the bed. "Logan" I turned. Storm peeked in the doorway. She held up a movie case, "The Ring" she whispered and I grinned. She winked, "Ready to have your butt scared off". I grinned harder, "No way". I touched Elphie's face and turned and went with Storm down to the TV room. This was going to be a scary night.

A.N: Super, super, super long chapter. For me anyway. Heads up. The Ring is going to be big in the next chapter. I've never seen it. So review please. Tell me if you can a scary part of The Ring that would be good for someone small to walk in on wink wink. Pretty please.


	5. The Scary Bloody Lady

Like Father Like Daughter

By Spirit of a Child

Warning: Mild to strong language

Sexuality (non graphic)

X3 spoilers

Summery: Follows the childhood of a girl named Elphaba, born to Mystique after she got a drunken Wolverine to have sex with her. Then goes on into her childhood where she runs away, goes to the mansion, and meets her father (even if she doesn't know he's her dad) and he starts to unknowingly bond with her. That's all I say right now. Just read. I've been itching to type this up since I started writing it on paper.

Chapter Five

Elphaba

I woke up feeling happy. Logan had said that he'd be my daddy. I looked at the clock. Ten thirty. I heard noises from downstairs. I got up and took off my clothes. I dug through the stuff me and Logan had bought. I found I white night gown and put it on. I opened my door and walked downstairs. The noise was coming from the TV room. I tiptoed up and peeked in. What I saw on the TV screen stayed with me for the rest of my life. It was a lady. But she was wearing a ripped gown and blood was running through her hair. She made a hissing noise and the other lady on screen screamed and hugged her little boy. I turned invisible without even thinking about it and stayed quiet cuz I was real scared. I watched the rest of the movie froze to the spot. At the very end, the scary, bloody lady hissed, "You will die in seven days" then it went black. I heard Logan, "Whoa. That was the friggin' scariest thing I have ever- Storm?". I glanced toward them. Storm was sorta attached to Logan's arm, her eyes shut tight. "Storm" Logan said again, "Storm, it's over. You can let go of my arm now". Her eyes opened real slow like and she peeked at him, "It's over?". Logan sighed, "Yes Ororo, it's over". She let go of him and sat up trying to look like she won't scared. I left. I could see the scary, bloody lady in my head. Then I could see her in front of me. Then I felt her behind me. She was everywhere. I ran up to my room and snuggled up under the covers. I could hear her hissing and screaming in my head. Somehow I fell asleep. I think I passed out. And I dreamed that she was coming to get me, she got closer and closer and said, "Elphaba". I screamed and sat bolt upright in bed. I kept screaming and screaming and screaming and screaming. She was coming to get me. She was everywhere. I knew that she wasn't real but I still could almost she her. My mind kept seeing her, I couldn't help it. I saw lights come on and people waking up. My door opened and people came in. They got around me and tried to calm me down but they couldn't because I could feel her everywhere. They were all turning into her. I couldn't see I was crying so hard. I just kept screaming and screaming. Something ran in with large claws out. I screamed louder. "Take the friggin claws in Logan, you're scaring her more" someone yelled. Now I couldn't see at all and I struggled to get away. I heard Logan's voice, "Elphie! Calm down, its okay". I reached out blindly for him, "Wogan?!?". I felt him holding me in his arms, hugging me tightly to his chest "Its okay kid. I'm here. Nothing's gonna getcha. I won't let nothing getcha. You're okay sweetheart. Come on sweetie, its gonna be okay". I stopped screaming, but I was still crying hard. "Shhhhh, Shhhhh, Shhhhh. It's okay. I gotcha. It's okay" he whispered. I cried into his chest. And he held me, "Its okay munchkin, nothing's gonna getcha. I'm here. It's okay. It really is. I'll protect you". I just cried. I heard Storm's voice, "Everyone go back to bed, we need to deal with this". They left. And I heard footsteps coming closer to me. I shivered and wrapped my arms around Logan's neck, "Wogan, she'th gonna get me". Logan shifted so he could look down at me, "Who's gonna getcha?". "Da thcary, bwuddy wady". Logan sounded confused and I looked up at him, "What scary, bloody lady?". "Da one fwom da movie oo wath watchin". He turned to look at Storm, "Oh……..that". Storm shook her head in disbelief, "You saw that?". I sniffled, "Yup". Logan stroked my hair, "Elphie, it's not real. It doesn't exist. She doesn't exist. She's just something that some people thought up to put in one of the friggin scariest movies that I have ever seen. She's not real. It's all in your mind kid. Besides, you shouldn't have seen that. Your what, four?". I sniffled again, "Five". "Five" he said, "That is way too young to see junk like that. Especially when it's that particular junk. Oh man that was scary". He looked up at Storm, "No more horror movies here. Elphie can't handle it". Storm shook her head, "I agree. And anyway, I think I'm off horror movies for a while" she shivered. Logan scooped me up, "Okay kid, are you still scared?". I nodded, "A widdle". He nodded back, "Well, why don't me and you hang together for the night. Just to make sure nothing gets you". I lay my head on his shoulder, "Okay". He held me close and walked off with me, "Storm was scared out of her pants too, did you know that?". Miss Storm yelled after him, "Shut up Logan, you were scared too". He turned back and grinned, "At least I didn't attach myself to your arm and whimper like a scared puppy". "Shut up" she glared at him. He grinned nastily and hissed, "Ororo" he sounded like the scary, bloody lady. Miss Storm squeaked, "Don't do that" she squealed. "Ororo" he hissed again. She squealed again and ran off down the hall. Logan laughed. I stared at him, "Dat wath mean" I said. Logan shrugged and smiled, "She's alright". He carried me to the kitchen, "Do you want some ice cream?". My eyes went big, "Wut kind?". He grinned, "Triple Chocolate Chunk". My eyes went bigger, "Awethome". "Yeah, 'awethome' is right" he got out two big bowls and started putting the ice cream in. I stared at it. He gave me a big giant bowl of it. His bowl was bigger though. I took the spoon and started eating. I felt Logan watching me so I looked up at him. He grinned, "You have a chocolate mustache" I wiped my mouth with my hand, "It'th good" I smiled. He watched me eat the rest. When I was done I sighed and leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled up to him, "Wogan?" I asked sleepily. He looked at me, "Yeah kid?". "Can I thleep in your bed with oo tonight?". There was a look on his face I couldn't quite understand, "Sure kid. You can sleep with me". I smiled and closed my eyes. He carried me up to his room. He dropped me on the bed and I giggled. He pulled back the covers and I got under them. He got in on the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up. I crawled towards him and snuggled up to him, pulling the covers around me. He smiled and I laid my head on his chest. He laid his hand on my face and I sighed. I wasn't scared when I was with Logan. She tried to come back though. But I was safe in Logan's arms and I knew she couldn't get me. It was only a few minutes before I fell asleep.

A.N: Some of the emotions portrayed by Elphaba are my symptoms. Anything horror movie-ish at all will scare the living hell out of me. I flipped by The Ring on TBS a few days before I wrote this. I had night terrors for weeks. My mom said this was supposed to be therapeutic or something. I don't know, I think it creeps me out more. But the cutesy bonding stuff won't last too much longer. I plan to get to the action in a few chapters. Just humor me for a bit longer.


	6. Elphaba Raven Darkholme Howlett

Like Father Like Daughter

By Spirit of a Child

Warning: Mild to strong language

Sexuality (non graphic)

X3 spoilers

Summery: Follows the childhood of a girl named Elphaba, born to Mystique after she got a drunken Wolverine to have sex with her. Then goes on into her childhood where she runs away, goes to the mansion, and meets her father (even if she doesn't know he's her dad) and he starts to unknowingly bond with her. That's all I say right now. Just read. I've been itching to type this up since I started writing it on paper.

Chapter Six

Elphaba

I woke up to the sun's light. I felt warm and cozy. It took me a second to figure out where I was. I was in Logan's bed with him. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He had his arms wrapped around me and my head was cradled in his hands. I wanted to get out so I squirmed. His eyes flew open and he gasped. I stopped squirming. He looked at me and sighed. He let go of me and I sat up. He smiled slightly and propped himself up on his elbow, "How you feeling kid?". "Bedder" I smiled shyly. I squirmed over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned and kissed me on my forehead. I smiled and lay my head back down on the pillow. He ruffled my hair and I smiled sleepily. "Alright kid, I gotta take a shower. Be good". I lay with my eyes closed. The bed shifted with his weight as he got up and I heard him walking toward the shower. I heard the water turn on and I lay there for a while. I heard him come out. I opened my eyes. He had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and he was dripping water. "Wuchoo drippin' everwywhere for?". He jumped and turned to look at me. He sighed again, "Go under the covers, and don't look". I burrowed under the covers and rolled up into a little ball. There was rustling as he changed and then quiet foot steps. Suddenly he grabbed me and picked me up. I squealed and giggled. I was still wrapped up in the covers and I squirmed and shrieked. He tossed the covers and me over his shoulder and carried me off. I stopped squirming and shrieking. I wished I could see. I heard Storm's voice, "Logan, what's that over your shoulder?". "The kid" he replied. I heard her gasp, "Logan! Is that Elphaba?!?". "Yup" he said. I squirmed, "Hi". "Put her down! She could get hurt!" Miss Storm shrieked. "I can't thee" I informed her. I felt her grab me and try to pull me down. "Hey!" I protested, shoving at her. She yanked me away from Logan and sat me down on the floor. I poked my lip out at her and pouted, "Wuchoo do dat for?". She gasped, "You could have fallen!!". Logan glared at her, "I was holding her. She wasn't going to fall". Ms. Storm sighed, "Elphaba, we need to get your DNA information". I stared at her, "What'th dat?". "We'll need to take x-rays of you and get your DNA". "What'th dat?" I repeated. She smiled, "Your DNA is itty bitty tiny. Its so itty bitty tiny, that you can't see it without a big microscope. Your DNA is what makes you you. Nobody else has DNA just like yours". I smiled, "I thpecial". She tickled me, "Yes you are". Logan scooped me up, "Okay munchkin, breakfast time". He dropped the blanket on the floor and walked off with me. "Logan! You left the blanket in the middle of the floor!" Ms. Storm yelled after him. He turned to look at her, "So?". Then he started walking again. I snuggled up in his arms. He grinned at me, "What do you want for breakfast Elphie?". I pondered this, "Waffles". "Good choice" he said seriously, and then he grinned again and kissed me on the nose. I giggled. Logan was so much fun.

They got my DNA stuff and Ms. Storm was checking it on the big computer. Logan decided to toss me up and down in the air. I shrieked with laughter. He laughed too. He stopped tossing me and held me close to his chest. I rested my head against him. He walked over to Ms. Storm who had a weird look on her face. He looked at the computer over her shoulder, "What is it?". She looked at him, then at the computer. She looked at me, and then looked at the computer. "Logan" she said softly, "I need to talk to you for a minute. Alone". They looked at me. I nodded, "I'll weave". I walked out. As I pressed my face up against the glass I saw the fateful news being told. Ms. Storm pointed at the screen and told Logan something. He looked confused. I closed my eyes and concentrated. Slowly the noises came into focus.

"What?".

"Logan-".

"No. That's not possible".

"You wanted to know who Elphaba's father is, and now you know".

"Storm. That's not possible. You know I've kept myself on a shorter leash when I'm away".

"How about six years ago? Where you chaste then too? Oh wait, you've**_ never _**been chaste".

I heard a deep snarl.

"You don't scare me anymore Logan. No matter how loud you snarl and growl".

A roar erupted from inside the room and something clattered to the floor.

"But I scare you when I roar".

"Logan-"

"Yes, I know. I'm immature. You've been telling me that since I tried to whup that little kid for calling me 'Wolver 'mean''".

Storm tittered.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!".

Storm just burst out laughing.

Logan groaned.

Storm stopped laughing, "Logan. You have to accept it. You have a daughter".

I froze. "What?" I breathed.

"Storm-" Logan's voice was pleading.

"Go out there and talk to your daughter Logan. Tell her. She adores you. She will readily accept you as her father. Elphaba loves you. And you love her. Like father like daughter, Logan".

"But Storm, who could her mother have been. I can't remember the last time I had sex with a mutant- well. Other than the other night".

Storm shushed him and slapped at him. He laughed.

"You know you like it".

"Shut up Logan".

"You're just in denial. You liked it. You know I'm good".

"Logan" she said warningly, but I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Ewwww" I muttered, not wanting to thing about what had happened 'the other night'.

Then it hit me. I was his daughter. I opened my eyes and stared at him. He had his head in his hands. Storm laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and our eyes connected. I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen there before. Fear. And that scared me. Logan was never scared. Never ever never. He was the bravest guy I know. And he didn't go around showing off how brave he was. He knew he was brave and didn't have to prove it to other people. I ran. For the second time I ran away from what I loved and knew. I wanted my mommy. I wanted Uncle John. I wanted Uncle Ferdy. I even wanted Mosca and Uncle Eric. I couldn't handle it. I ran to the elevator and took it up. I ran down the hall and out the front door. I ran across the big yard and slipped through the gate. I ran into the woods. I needed to get away. I needed to know that the bravest person I knew was still brave.

A.N.-: Da-da-da-DOM!! ROTFLOL. This was an awesome chapter. Please review. More good stuff to come.


	7. Bestest Daddy Ever

Like Father Like Daughter

By Spirit of a Child

Warning: Mild to strong language

Sexuality (non graphic)

X3 spoilers

Summery: Follows the childhood of a girl named Elphaba, born to Mystique after she got a drunken Wolverine to have sex with her. Then goes on into her childhood where she runs away, goes to the mansion, and meets her father (even if she doesn't know he's her dad) and he starts to unknowingly bond with her. That's all I say right now. Just read. I've been itching to type this up since I started writing it on paper.

Chapter Seven

Wolverine

She's gone. She left. My daughter ran away. It's still surreal. Me. Having a daughter. A little girl. Not a surrogate daughter. But a real one. Not an adopted daughter. A biological one. How did she know? Had she always known? Why did she run? Was it something I did? Was it something she heard me say? So many questions. So few answers. Her scent was easy to pick up. Small and flowery. Like the faintest whiff of a rose. Like the smell of the wind and the sun. My daughter. Mine. Storm looked fearfully at me,

"Do you think she's alright?" She whispered.

I nodded, "I'll find her".

I took off. Up the elevator. Down the hall. Out the door. Over the wall. Into the woods. Her scent was strong. Easy to track. But she had gotten far already. I froze. Listening. I heard twigs crackling and snapping. The soft panting of a child. East. I took off. I got a glimpse of her,

"ELPHABA!!!" I yelled. Then she disappeared. I almost swore. Curse her invisibility. I came to a small clearing.

"Elphaba" I said softly, "Please Elphaba".

I heard a soft whimper and whirled around, "Elphaba".

I watched very carefully. My eyes caught some leaves slowly bending. I dove. I got her. She struggled and shrieked, "Put me down!! Lemme go!! Lemme go!!".

But I had her.

"Nope. I gotcha and I'm not letting go of you" I whispered into her ear. I turned her around in my arms and looked her in the eye, "Elphaba" I said quietly.

Her lip quivered but I wasn't going to let her control me.

"Elphaba. Why did you run?".

She whimpered, "Oo were...".

"I was what?" I whispered.

She looked down, "Scareded. I saws it in yerw eyes".

I blinked, "That's why you ran away?".

She nodded. I kissed her forehead, "Of course I was".

She blinked at me, "Wachoo mean?".

"Of course I was scared. What if I can't be good enough?".

She cocked her head to one side, "Not good 'nuff for wut?".

I sighed, "Not a good enough...father. Not good enough to...to take care of you right".

She snuggled up to me, "Oo da bestest daddy ever".

I felt tears unwillingly come to my eyes. She loved me.

She was quiet for a moment, then said, "Wogan?".

I looked at her, "What munchkin?".

"Can I caw oo daddy?".

Now the tears were just pouring uncontrollably down my face. I buried my face in her soft hair.

"Yeah, Elphie. You can" I managed to whisper with out sobbing.

She must have felt my tears on her hair. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her close. We stood that way for a minute then she whispered, "So oo da Wolverine?".

I looked at her. The tears drying from my face, "Yeah. How did you know that?".

"I heard it from mamma and Uncle Erwic".

I stared at her, "Your momma and your uncle who?".

Then came a very familiar and hated voice, "That would be us".

A.N: Ooooo OOOOOO ooooooo. lol. Rotflol. I'm so evil. I might just leave it there for a few months. Lol jk. I'll write more.


	8. Fight! Fight! Fight!

Like Father Like Daughter

By Spirit of a Child

Warning: Mild to strong language

Sexuality (non graphic)

X3 spoilers

Summery: Follows the childhood of a girl named Elphaba, born to Mystique after she got a drunken Wolverine to have sex with her. Then goes on into her childhood where she runs away, goes to the mansion, and meets her father (even if she doesn't know he's her dad) and he starts to unknowingly bond with her. That's all I say right now. Just read. I've been itching to type this up since I started writing it on paper.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Raven

My baby. I saw her. In his arms. Her face buried in his chest, his in her hair. I saw him kiss her forehead. Then they looked up and he took out his claws. Clutching Elphaba tightly to his chest he snarled at Eric. Told him to stay away from his little girl. Eric raised his hand and Logan stiffened, motionless. Elphaba pulled herself out of his arms and started to scream at Eric.

"THTOP IT!!! WET 'IM GO!!! WEAVE ME AWONE!!! I HATE OO!!! WEAVE UTH AWONE!!!".

Eric snapped at her, "Be quiet child!! You have done enough harm already!!".

I stepped forward and grabbed her, "Be quiet Elphaba. I should whup you already. You scared the living hell out of me".

Logan stared at me, "What?" he whispered weakly, "What are you...".

Eric jerked his hand and Logan rose into the air and his head snapped back. Elphaba screamed and struggled, "Thtop it!! Thtop it!! Weave 'im awone!!".

Suddenly the sky clouded and the thunder rumbled. The Weather Witch flew down and was followed by the whole X-Team. Eric growled. Colossus stepped forward menacingly. Shadowcat padded through a couple trees and that Drake kid seemed to be made entirely of ice. I also saw some kids I didn't recognize. Newbies. There was a stand off. Eric stared at Monroe and she stared at him. One kid in the back zipped around at light speed impatiently while another pulsated lava and fire. Then suddenly Elphaba tore out of my arms screaming with fury and rage. She latched onto Eric and started to try and rip him apart. Then the speedy kid zipped forward and his fist connected with Eric's jaw. Then it all blew up. Eric was so surprised that he let Logan drop to the ground. Then he managed to throw Elphaba off. She flew back and hit a tree and lay still. I screamed at him and dove for her, just the same time as Logan did. We each grabbed onto an arm and screamed, "STAY AWAY FROM MY KID!!!".

Confusion clouded his face, "She's my kid, what are you talking about?".

I rolled my eyes at him, "Well how do you think she came into being?".

He glared at me, "You did not spawn my child. She's my little girl, and no one's taking her away from me".

Then out of nowhere, a lion the size of an elephant flew into the dell and started trying to rip Storm's head off. I felt strangely proud.

Elphaba's eyes popped open, "Mothca!!" she shrieked and jumped up. The lion turned to look at her. It snarled. She snarled back. She marched right up to him and said, "Mothca, you being mean! Thtop it wight now!!".

The lion snorted at her. The suddenly she started to shake. Her arms stiffened up and suddenly small claws sprouted from her knuckles. My jaw hit the ground. I could see her bastard father grinning like the little SOB he was. Elphaba then turned invisible and apparently launched herself at Mosca because his right thigh started tearing itself apart. He snarled and tried to gnaw her off. He just got his nose torn up. So he shook himself so hard that she was flung back into the trees. She reappeared just as she used her little claws to grab hold of a tree. Mosca turned into himself. Colossus immediately grabbed him around the middle and proceeded to knock him out. My idiot son. The main fighting resumed. Except for Storm. The zippy kid speeded her away, probably to have someone tend to her wounds. Logan and I resumed trying to destroy each other. Suddenly I heard a scream and turned. It was Elphaba. That idiot Pyro had decided to join in and was trying to pin Elphaba down. I was just about to go kill John when Elphaba clawed at his stomach and ran off like a crazy person. Logan grabbed me around the neck and snarled into my ear, " You listen to me. Stay away from my Elphie. I don't care what shit you try to come up with, leave my baby girl alone". I pulled my legs up and pushed off of him, flipping over his head and grabbing him from behind, "**_You_** listen to **_me_**. Elphaba is **_my_** baby girl. Nobody takes **_my_** baby girl away from me. Not even her bastard retard father". I drove my knee into his back. He grabbed my arm and flipped me over. I found myself staring into his powerful hazel eyes. Staring into death. He pulled back his fist and I saw his claws shoot out. Then BAM!!!!!!!! Elphaba flew at him and tackled him, "No!!! Don't 'urt 'er!!!!".

He automatically grabbed her around the neck and put her in a headlock. Then he seemed to realize it was her and dropped her, still pinning me down. Elphaba wrapped her arms around my neck, "Pwease don't 'urt momma. Pwease daddy".

The entire battle froze, everyone watching.

He froze, staring at her, "Munchkin...".

He stared at me, then at her, "Wait...what?".

Mosca got up and stumbled over, "I'm gonna kill you Elphie! You keep giving me shit like that and you'll end up dead".

Elphie snarled like a wild rabid dog. I bopped her on the head and pushed the confused Logan off of me.

"Elphie, Mosca. Be nice" I said sternly.

They pouted sullenly.

"Some twin sister I was blessed with" Mosca muttered nastily.

I hissed at him. He roared at me like a lion. I smacked him. Hard. Elphaba couldn't help but snicker, there was more hate than love between her and her brother. I gave her a glare. Typical single mom behavior, right? Logan pulled Elphaba off of me, pinned me back down, and snarled very loudly.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here!!!!" he yelled. Elphaba and I winced and Mosca shrunk back slightly.

I saw Eric open his mouth but I said, "Eric" dangerously, "I really don't feel like getting skewered".

I turned back to Logan, "Here's the 411, my genius daughter decided to come and find her idiot father and now I've come to take her back. Kapish?".

"Some way not to get skewered" Eric muttered.

"SHUT IT!!" I yelled at him.

I looked back at Logan. This is what I saw on his face : a-utter confusion, b-hatred of me, c-love for Elphaba, and d-pure testosterone that made him want to kill me. My chances were not looking good. Then WHAM! Something hit my head and I blacked out.

* * *

A.N.: More language in this chapter. There might be more in the next few. I kinda had writers block and got interested in other things. Please review, it makes me happy!!!!! I love reviews.


	9. Never Be The Same Again

Like Father Like Daughter

By Spirit of a Child

Warning: Mild to strong language

Sexuality (non graphic)

X3 spoilers

Summery: Follows the childhood of a girl named Elphaba, born to Mystique after she got a drunken Wolverine to have sex with her. Then goes on into her childhood where she runs away, goes to the mansion, and meets her father (even if she doesn't know he's her dad) and he starts to unknowingly bond with her. That's all I say right now. Just read. I've been itching to type this up since I started writing it on paper.

Chapter Nine

Logan

I sat in a state of shock. Mystique? Elphaba's...mother? That kid...Elphaba's brother? And then WHAM!! Elphaba swung her fist at Mystique and knocked her out. Elphaba sat, triumphant, "I gotser. Now we can go. Don't 'urt 'er" she said authoritatively to me. I couldn't help but crack a grin at the way she ordered me around. I got up off of Mystique and looked over at Magneto. He had Piotr up in the air. Piotr was struggling to demorph (or whatever he does) and get rid of his metal coating, but Magneto wouldn't let him.

I growled at him, "Put the kid down and leave".

I didn't really expect him to do it, so I was shocked when he dropped Pete. But the magnetic bastard had no intention of leaving, not yet. He raised his hand and I felt myself rising into the air, and was surprised to see Elphie rising beside me. Her brother watched us silently, then shook his mother, looking slightly worried, "Ma...Ma, get up. GET UP!!!!".

He shook her hard but she didn't wake up, she only groaned and rolled over. Elphie looked kinda guilty about it. I looked back at the walking fridge magnet and snarled. Just snarled. Never worked before, didn't think it was gonna work then. It didn't. He just sneered disdainfully.

"I have come for my surrogate niece and I don't intend to leave without her".

I snarled again, "Well you can't have her. I don't care who her mother is or who her brother is, she is my baby and I'm gonna take care of my baby".

"So dare" Elphaba said.

It took me a few seconds to realize that she hadn't lisped that time. I opened my mouth to point that out when he clutched his head, crying out. Elphaba and I fell gracelessly to the ground.

"I think you've lost your touch Magneto" said a soft voice. I glanced up to find Emma standing by him, a smirk on her face. I grinned at her.

"You're my new best friend Em" I gave her my sexy smile. She just shook her head.

"Hey! I taught I was 'or best fwend!" Elphie said loudly.

I grinned at her, "Oh, right", I turned back to Emma, "You're my next-to-best friend".

Elphie nodded contentedly, "Dats bedder".

I looked over at her, "You didn't lisp".

She looked confused, "Lisp?".

Her little face lit up, "Hey! I don't say my S's funny no more".

I looked at Magneto, who was still clutching his head, "Hey Em, ya think you can handle it here? I wanna get the munchkin back to the mansion".

I got up and scooped Elphie up, 'Tell Mystique that I'll take special care of Elphie for her'.

Emma smiled slightly, 'Got it'.

I carried Elphie away. She twisted around and looked over my shoulder at her unconscious mother.

She screamed back at Emma, "Tell mommy dat I loves her!!!!!"

Emma laughed slightly and said, "Will do".

She settled back into my arms. I tipped her chin up, "Why didn't you tell me Mystique was your mama?"

She shrugged, "Cuz you never asked".

I couldn't help but laugh. You can't beat that kind of logic. I buried my mouth in her hair and she sighs contentedly, "Daddy?"

I looked down at her, "Hmm, what munchkin?"

"Why do you hate mommy?"

I stopped and turned her around in my arms. She blinked at me, serious. I whistled, "That's a helluva question munchkin. A helluva question".

She poked my chest, "But why do you hate her?"

I shrugged, "Me'n her, well...lets just say that we never got along too good".

Elphie looked skeptically at me, "Den why did you have sex with her?"

I caught my breath slightly and coughed. Elphie rolled her eyes at me, "Don't play stupid wid me. All grownups know about sex".

I looked at my feet, then back at her, "I don't know. I don't remember seeing her since Alkali Lake".

Elphie rolled her eyes again, "Well maybe you didn't know it was her. She is a shape shifter. Who have you screwed in the last six years?"

I stared at her, getting the feeling that she actually knew what that meant, "Nobody really".

She shrugged, "Well ya musta screwed somebody. Or else me'n Mosca wouldn't be here".

I shook my head, amazed at what Mystique had taught the five year old girl. Then it hit me, "Wait!!! That psycho blue kid is mine too?!?!?"

Elphie looked at me like I was stupid, "He's my twin brudder. Whatayoo think?"

Marveling at her mood swings, I couldn't help being reminded of myself. Like father like daughter I suppose. I had a daughter. Life was never going to be the same.

00o0oo00o0oo00o0oo00o0oo00o0oo00o0o00o0oo00

A.N: Next to last chapter I'm going to have an Epilogue.


End file.
